The Fourth Faction
by WhiteMan97
Summary: We all know about the three factions the Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils but what about the Fourth one shows its power/ smart and strong Isseixharem Lemons updated in arcs
1. Chapter 1

A/n only OC's or changed appearances will be given a good depiction of their appearance don't know their appearance look it up. Also, this story will be updated in arcs

"Talking"

'Thinking'

{Phone or other form of communication}

(Place / Time change)

[Term / Item]

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

(Kuoh Academy)

A typical day at Kuoh Academy after the perverted trio was caught peeping on the Kendo Club changing, they ran as to not be beaten their as usual slit up, Matsuda and Motohama were being chased by eight of the ten members. Issei Hyoudou was only ever chased by the captain Murayama and vice-captain Katase, as they are the only members of the club who can catch Issei and only have a 3 out of 11 track record, today Issei was successful in escaping them.

(Ten minutes later)

"Murayama and Katase are getting faster, it's gonna be a problem soon" Issei says while panting and leaning against the wall of the Occult Research Club.

A window shutter opens above Issei and a crimson haired beauty leans out of the window to look at the Cherri Blossoms in bloom. Issei had spoken to her a couple of times as of the nine times he escaped he had come here three times before, Issei would tell anyone he had talked to one of the two great ladies of Kuoh Academy. At this moment, the crimson haired beauty notice Issei and gave a smile a noble would give.

"If you keep hiding here they will find out and set a trap for you" the crimson haired beauty spoke while maintaining her smile.

"That's the reason why I have three different hiding sports, and I never use one twice in a row Gremory-sempai" Issei replied to the crimson haired beauty as he starts to head back to class.

'Rias Gremory president of the Occult Research Club and the number one ranked on girls you would date list, the Occult Research Club was the club everyone wanted to join not just because of Rias but because of, Akeno Himejima the other of Kuoh two great ladies, Yuuto Kiba the prince of Kuoh and Koneko Toujou the mascot of Kuoh. I bet some students of the academy think that there is a secret on how one joins, one of the funniest rumours is that Rias and Akeno are witches that gave their souls to Satan in exchange for beauty that would not be bested, and Kiba is a dead prince they brought back to life and have him do their bidding, and Koneko has eternal youth but must eat ten times as much food than a normal person.' Issei thinks to himself chuckling with the thought of the rumours of the Occult Research Club still in his mind.

(Occult Research Clubroom)

"Lady Rias is there something you're having a problem with" Akeno asked while brewing a pot of tea

"That boy I believe his name is Issei Hyoudou there is something strange about him" Rias with a concerned tone responded

"Could he be the observer that Sir Lucifer and Lady Leviathan had assigned to watch over you?" Akeno with surprise in her voice said immediately after Rias spoke

"More likely that he is an unawaken [Sacred Gear] owner" Rias said confidently "besides it is more likely that the observer is older than us, so he would probably be a teacher or a local business owner that would come to the academy often"

"Ether way we should keep an eye on him and I have to make contracts with some clients" Akeno says giving her opinion.

"Yuuto has a brand new client and first impressions matter" Rias says while thinking on what to do "Sona also has found someone like Hyoudou and is working on the student council and cannot help"

"I know Koneko if we ask her she might do it" Akeno with a realization says aloud.

"But Koneko is not a member of my peerage she isn't even one of us" Rias not knowing what Akeno was thinking responded.

"She has help us out on other after we pay her for the help, we could do the same here" Akeno says certain in will work.

"Helping a person move to a new house and reconnaissance are two very different things" Rias says with an annoyed tone "but you're right it is the best option that we can think of we will have to ask her"

(Somewhere in-between Kuoh Academy and Issei's house)

Issei is standing on a bridge looking to the sky with a bored look on his face, suddenly, a young cute girl with black hair walks up to him

"Um Issei Hyoudou I see you w-walking to and from Kuoh A-Academy every day and I what you to be my b-BOYFRIEND" the black-haired girl asks with a nervous tone of voice.

"I will be you boyfriend but only if you give me your name first" Issei says with a big grin on his face.

"Yuuma Amano" the black-haired girl replies with a small number of tears in her eyes.

"Then how about we go on a date this Sunday then" Issei asks with Yuuma nodding in response

A white-haired girl eating a big doughnut watching puts her spare hand in her pocket and pulls out a phone to call someone.

{Koneko has something happen} Rias on the phone asks

"A crow has contacted Hyoudou-sempai" Koneko tells Rias will no emotion in her voice.

{I see well ether come back to the clubroom or go home your choice}

"I'll be going home then" Koneko says before hanging up the phone.

(Occult research clubroom)

Rias is sitting at her desk as Akeno pour her some tea as a blond-haired boy comes into the room.

"Welcome back Kiba how what was the new client like" Rias asks the blond-boy.

"Good it was a normal overworked client that needed dinner making" Kiba says looking around "strange Koneko is normally here"

"An unknown has appeared and we asked her to watch over it for use" Akeno says before passing a cup of tea to Kiba.

"What kind of unknown" Kiba asks

"Most likely an unawaken [sacred gear] holder by the aura he was giving off" Rias replies.

"Who is this unknown then" Kiba asks before taking a sip of tea "no trouble has happened yet right"

"Issei Hyoudou a second year at the academy" Rias informs Kiba "a fallen angel has contacted him those"

"One of the perverted trio as I recall Issei has been known to escape the beating of the kendo team often" Kiba says "the fallen will most likely try to kill him we could reincarnate him if that happens"

"I believe that is the best course of as well" Akeno says.

"It is let's hope he has a powerful [sacred gear]" Rias says.

(Sunday evening at the fountain in the park)

"Issei this was the most fun I've even had on a date" Yuuma says with a smile on her face.

"Raynare were alone stop the act before I need to see a shrink" Issei tells Yuuma in a forceful tone.

"Great I was about to be sick with that performance" Yuuma who ages into an older version of herself says in disgust.

"Koneko you can come out now" Issei calls out.

"Great you can still sense me with my level of stealth not being to do that would make you an unsuitable mate" Koneko states as she comes out of her hiding place walks up to Issei and kisses him "I'm glad to see you haven't lost you skill in the time you were pretending to be a normal human"

"Koneko were you watching the whole date?" Raynare demanding Koneko to tell her.

"No, I was watching since you asked Sempai to be your boyfriend" Koneko teases Raynare.

"That does not matter both of you just give me your reports" Issei to prevent a fight says.

(10 minutes later)

"Ok Raynare you head back and tell them a member of Rias Gremory's peerage was nearby so to not let them know your groups in town you could not kill me" Issei tells Raynare her job before she leaves "Koneko you call Rias and report that on your way home from buying food you pass by my house as I'm just returning home"

After Koneko calls Rias and give the information Issei told her to report she looks to Issei to ask what now.

Before Koneko asks Issei kisses her and starts groping her chest "Now you come back to my house and we have sex until the sun rises" Issei says as he starts playing with her pussy.

"Great plan my master but can we do a walking fuck on the way back as well" Koneko tells Issei as he sprouts white bat wings.

"We will do a flying fuck instead we are less likely to be seen by humans" Issei says before inserting himself into Koneko.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

A/n Issei is a member of the fourth fraction. The fourth have a way to reincarnate other races they made it with the help of Ajuka Beelzebub but only a handful of devils know about it. Koneko and Raynare are two members he has already five others their piece and the others soon. Again, this is going to be updated an arc at a time. They use a game I came up with that is like chess a how to play in parts will be at the end of every charter this one the pieces name and traits in the story

Board size 9x9

 **9xKnave:** Copy another pieces trait (works on Evil Pieces)

 **1xAssassin:** Lowers your notability and sound (will just appear out of nowhere for laughs)

 **1xArcher:** Long range weapon user's (bow, guns, throwing knifes etc.)

 **1xBerserker:** Strong/heavy weapon (think rook or someone using an oversize weapon)

 **1xSentinel:** Hand to hand combat (think mix of rook strength and knight speed but lower increase)

 **1xRider:** Beast tamer (they are the only ones to have familiars and just summon things to fight for them)

 **1xWarrior:** The same as Knight Piece (uses weapons but no preference)

 **1xCaster:** Magic user combat type (shoots magic attacks and barriers)

 **1xEnchanter:** Magic user support type (buff/healer)

 **1xKaiser:** The king/leader (has no benefits)


	2. Chapter 2

A/n The name of the fourth faction will be reviled by the end of the arc so please don't ask.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(Place/Time change)

{Phone/Other form of commutation}

[Term/Item]

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

(Issei's bedroom just before sunrise)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" Koneko moans in pleasure.

"Ha if you can't keep your head you will miss the sunrise" Issei says while thrusting into Koneko from behind so both can look out of the window.

"But I didn't think when you said "have sex until the sun rises" that we would actually have sex until the sun rises" Koneko barely keeping herself awake cries out.

"Has there been a moment you haven't loved of it though" Issei teases Koneko.

"No but if your parents come home I'll ahh" Koneko lets out.

"Don't worry they will be so happy that they have a cute girl to have their grandchildren" Issei cutting Koneko off.

"So you didn't put the protection spell on" Koneko says then widens her eyes with joy on her face. "Then let out more so much that I'll look pregnant before the baby even grows"

"I did put the protection spell up you know no one will have any kids until their out of high school. But look forward the sun is rising just one more load then" Issei says before tensing up to release inside Koneko.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" Koneko screams before looking out of the window to see the sun rising. "Beautiful"

"We have a bit of time before school so get some rest and clean yourself up so that Rias won't been suspicious" Issei taking himself out of Koneko gives her some advice. "Oh, at about half way through your tail and ears came out try and hide them"

"What" Koneko rubbing her right hand on top of her head and left hand around her tail bone. Koneko blushes as she finds her cat tail and ears out for all to see.

(Kuoh Academy Issei's classroom)

'Staying up all night having sex with Koneko-Chan might have been a bad decision I probably need to talk Matsuda and Motohama out of peeping on the Kendo club today so Murayama and Katase won't catch me' Issei thinking about himself being tired.

(After class)

"Issei it's time to see how the Kendo clubs doing today" Matsuda says with a grin that looks too big for his face.

"I bet they cover the hole since yesterday so how are we going to" Issei says 'prefect that will make it less suspicious then telling them because I'm tired to avoid the Kendo club'

"Do you think I didn't think of that after Matsuda and I got beaten up yesterday we left class to get an ice pack remember but we went to the changing room and made another hole on other side of the room" Motohama whispers to Issei.

(10 minutes later behind the school gym)

"I hope they don't check here" Issei leaning on the wall of the gym says to himself.

"We are checking here" Murayama and Katase said in prefect timing with each other.

"Let's get it other with I'm tired from last night" Issei says.

"Then only once with each us then I'm first" Murayama states as she starts striping out of her clothes.

Issei than sits down and unzips his pants to reveal his manhood.

Murayama walks over to Issei and takes his manhood into herself.

"You're tired let's skip the foreplay Master" Murayama says as she starts moving.

"Master were you up late with Lady Be…" Katase tries to ask before being cut off by a kiss from Issei.

"No she is still in Greece on a mission with Lorry" Issei says after breaking the kiss "Koneko she has been tied down watching Rias and her peerage. I was giving it to her as she had got any lately"

Katase who had started kissing Issei again lets go and asks him "Master you won't ever get rid of us will you?"

"No you two are two of my precious [Knave] pieces and you both are first class in bed I'm not getting rid of that" Issei says calming both of them down.

(Occult Research Clubroom)

"Koneko you said that Issei was alive he is here at school but why would the fallen angel leave him alive" Rias says to her peerage and Koneko.

"Maybe like you they want to recruit him to their side or he might just be a normal human that they only confirmed yesterday" Koneko replied.

"If they are trying to recruit him he would have been bragging to the other two that he had a date with a cute girl" Akeno says logically. "But he may not be normal just not a threat so they could have wiped his memories"

"Another thing is that the observer is a person is always helping us devils so he wouldn't join the fallen angels or if the fallen angel attacked we would have sensed the power" Rias announces to the Occult Research Club.

'This is good they will now need to pay more attention to the crows then Master good thing that that Master didn't just train me for combat like most do with their [Sentinels] Koneko thinks to herself.

(After school near the shopping district)

'So Rias is more worried about the rouge fallen angels that Raynare is keeping an eye on I'll deal with them after the nun arrives in town' Issei thinks to himself as the sound of someone falling over draws his attention.

A blond haired girl is on the ground her long skirt somehow flipped up showing her silk white panties. Her veal has been blown off but Issei grabs it quickly then tries to hand it back.

'It looks like she doesn't know Japanese that well her main language is Italian I'll speak broken so as not to stand out to much' Issei planning what to do next after hearing the girl talking.

A/n Bad spelling and grammar from Issei's talking coming up so may be hard to read. Meant to be how Asia hears him.

"Um me speak little Italian" Issei says trying to sound bad at Italian.

"Hehe it sounds like you known enough to help me out. I'm looking for the church" the nun says with an innocent smile on her face.

"I no gone to there in many year know way but would like to know you name" Issei says. 'This is hard to mess up the words like this but this is the nun with the [twilight healing] [sacred gear] it seems she have an affinity for dragon taming. Better put a [return call] seal on her so she'll be warped away if she's in danger'

"Oh my name Asia Argento please call me Asia by the way what's your name" Asia says while her purity is leaking out of her.

"Issei Hyoudou you call me Issei great meet Asia" Issei says with a grin.

"Pleasure to meet you to Issei-san so which way to the church" Asia says as she tries to pick up her luggage.

"Let I do that for you" Issei says while taking her luggage.

"Thank you Issei-san" Asia says as she passes her luggage to Issei.

(Later outside the abandoned church)

'I see they stay here from the state that this is in I really should of given Raynare the regular date of taking her to a love hotel and have her need to fly out the window cause her legs don't work' Issei thinking on how Raynare lives in the church.

"Um Issei-san is something wrong" Asia asks Issei staring at the church.

"Oh thinking no one seems here" Issei says commenting on the churches appearance.

"Kind of the reason why I was sent here they said that having a sweet young pure girl around would help with the reconstruction" Asia says with a nervous chuckle.

"So me may see you trying get people help in restore church" Issei asks.

"More or less I think, Issei-san you me get here so I won't ask you if that's what I'm here for sorry but I need to see the priest goodbye Issei-san" Asia says before heading inside the church.

'I'll probably end up making her one of my [Heroic spirits] if I'm right about the plan this group has for Asia. She may think this is the wrong thing to do but I'm going to have a look into her past with the nature of the mission Raynare are on they can't get me the information, Koneko's too close to Rias to get it Murayama and Katase don't have the means to get it yet, my lovely [Caster] is working too hard to find me a contract magician and would be asking about what else to gather in skills to listen, Lorry can't find out any information without causing a ruckus, that means Berserker she also being from the church to could probably give me the basic which is what I need the others would show off and give me too much or take too long and it won't be needed anymore' Issei thinks to himself as he is walking home after his thought he takes his phone out and calls someone.

After ringing for a minute or two the person answers {Issei you know about the time difference right I'm in the shower} the voice of a girl is heard from it.

"Sorry but could you give me any information on an excommunicated nun named Asia Argento" Issei asks,

{I haven't heard that name in years} the voice says shocked.

"You know her" Issei says feeling a good lead.

{We were both abandoned at church's nearly two months apart we would have been trained as exorcists together if not for an incident why are you asking} the voice worried for what she will hear next asks.

"She's here in Kuoh and I think a group of rouge fallen angels is planning on extracting her [sacred gear] from her and it will kill her" Issei says without hesitation.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

A/n Thanks for reading I made a small table to help keep up with Issei's heroic spirits also Lorry is an OC and I have already chosen all of them so please no suggestions. The backstory on how Issei's heroic spirits join will be brought up and yes they're all females and are going to be in love with him. Rias peerage thinks Koneko is a Nekomata and they don't know she is Kuroka's sister.

 **Known pieces: Koneko-Sentinel | Murayama-Knave | Katase-Knave**

Unknown pieces: Lorry | Raynare | Be?

 **Used pieces: Berserker | Enchanter | Caster | Archer**

Unused pieces: x7 Knave | Assassin | Warrior | Rider

 **How to play Heroic Spirits pt2 set up**

The Knave all go in the second row from your side

The Kaiser goes in the middle column first row from your side

The other pieces go in any order in the first row from you and you do need to use one of each you use any combination of them

e.g. Archer/Archer/Rider/Assassin/Kaiser/Warrior/Warrior/Caster/Berserker

Sentinel/Enchanter/Sentinel/Archer/Kaiser/Enchanter/Caster/Berserker/Rider


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n Hello thanks for reading after reading some reviews I would like to ask do not ask questions if not up to date as someone who had read chapter 1 asked something answered in chapter 2 so please don't ask. Just this chapter and the next until the end of the first arc. I'll probably update once a week.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(Place/Time change)

{Phone/Other form of commutation}

[Term/Item]

 **[Move]**

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

(Issei's house night time)

Issei is thinking as a 9x9 Heroic Spirits board is in front of him with at one corner white and black chess pieces, the kings a white and a black queen a white and a black knight a white bishop with the top coloured red and two black bishops a black rook and two black pawns one with the number 4 on it with a red gate looking piece among the whites. On the other side are three white checker pieces, two black ones and a small cross next to a red bow and arrow piece. Closest to himself were red pieces in the shape of a crown, club, two blank ones, staff with sparkles and a staff with fire.

"They would recognises the two of these also they don't work together well enough to call [Berserker] back and send [Caster]" Issei says taking the club and staff looking pieces away.

"Rias isn't allowed to use her [Bishop]" Issei says taking the white bishop piece away.

"Sona's new [Pawn] is to inexperienced but so are my [Knaves]" Issei says taking the blank and black pawn with four on it away pieces away.

"If I don't get any new information I'm going to be revealed" Issei says leaning back and shutting his eyes.

His eyes after a minute shoot open "I think I know how to keep Sona off me but will Murayama and Katase go for it" Issei says before going to the phone.

(Twenty minutes later)

"Master what is it you need us to do" Murayama and Katase say in sink while giving Issei a double titty fuck.

"I need you to pull the attention of the student council secretary Genshirou Saji enough to make him fall behind in his duties so that Sona gets mad and I can do something without her noticing what I'm doing" Issei says as he goes a pulls the panties off both of his [knaves] then finger them.

"But I'm only to be used by you I can't sleep with that guy" Murayama protests.

"I never asked you to go that far, just take him away then give him the potion on the coffee table in the morning it will do enough with how much Sona expects of the student council" Issei says as he puts more fingers in them both.

"Master can we move onto the main course I understand so please let me be first" Katase says while sucking Issei's dick between her and Murayama's breast's.

"Yes but first to paint some white on your faces you look too red" Issei says as Katase stops sucking only to be hit in the face along with Murayama by the load Issei lets off.

(Kuoh academy next day)

While Issei is changing his shoes finds a letter has been left inside his locker with a mark that Koneko would use often on it.

'It seems that something has happen that Koneko needed to report it' Issei thinks as he hides the letter in his pocket.

(Night time unknown address)

'Good thing that someone who wanted a good sparring partner asked Rias now Koneko will spar for a little bit knock him out, she gives me the information I go home she wakes him up says sorry for going too hard then leaves good plan. If not for that stray priest who kill the client already Koneko will have to fight back I can't go in for two reasons one Rias would know and three months of Koneko's undercover work down the drain. Two Asia is in their putting a barrier up so that Rias and the others can't come and save Koneko.' Issei thinks perplexed on what to do.

Issei notices a weak point that would fail naturally in time that one wouldn't over thing if he speeds that up.

(Inside the house)

'Master did something to the barrier that means the Rias should notice and be here in a minute or two' Koneko thinks as she senses Issei's presence.

"What's this a look of hope on the shitty devils face" a silver haired psycho looking priest says.

"I said it already I'm not a devil just being pay to do this for them" Koneko says in a fighting stance.

"Stop lying you're not human" the psycho says licking his gun.

"I never said I was human just not a devil" Koneko says covering her in her **[Touki]**

"Yokai hum I haven't cut one of them up yet" the psycho says about to charge but hears a scream.

"Father Freed what is this" Asia says shocked at the crucified man dead on the wall.

"Well Asia-tan I cleansed this place of a devil worshiper great isn't it?" the psycho says while laughing.

"Wait a minute your Freed Sellzen?" Koneko with a disgusted look asks.

"The one and only" Freed says while striking a pose.

"Miss Nun do know what he did to be excommunicated" Koneko asks Asia.

"No" Asia says in response.

"He tried to rape an angel" Koneko coldly say.

"What" Asia yelled in shock.

"And" a voice said entering the room.

"Lady Raynare there's an 'and' why is there an 'and'" Asia says surprized at the fallen angel's appearance and the news about Freed.

"Been nearly a year since you and I met Crow" Koneko jokes to Raynare.

"Oh yes you're that cat from then but I'm only here to get Asia out before your friends come to help" Raynare says before grabbing Asia and flying out a window.

"With Asia-tan gone I guess that I'm gonna have fun with you" Freed says a red transport circle appears on the ground between them.

(In the sky above Kuoh town)

"Lady Raynare I put a barrier up so other devils couldn't get into the house" Asia says.

"The barrier you made was a high level one but can if done by one person have a hole form in it" Raynare explains.

"So it's a two person job?" Asia asks.

"For first timers yes" Raynare says to Asia.

"Um Lady Raynare this might sound rude but when did you last have a bath?" Asia asks holding her nose.

"Four days I've been waiting for Freed to be away on a mission I think he will try and rape me when I'm having a bath" Raynare says unoffended.

"So what else did father Freed do that makes you think that?" Asia asks worried.

"The 'And' from early was he did rape a nun, also ever day he tries to convince me to have sex with him growing impatient each day" Raynare warning Asia.

"Lady Raynare I heard that fallen angels are attach to one of the seven sins and the one that made them or their parents fall, and your parents sin was lust" Asia says confused.

"True but only one can satisfy my lust I wish I got his first time, don't tell the others" Raynare says landing by the church.

"Lady Raynare that devil seemed to know you" Asia asks

"She was a Yokai not a devil and I met her when I first came to Japan, that was nearly a year ago" Raynare answers.

"You didn't give the impression of liking her" Asia says

"We were after the same man Yokai are drawn to power and I'm also like that, anyway no more questions" Raynare says about to open the door.

(Occult research clubroom)

"How dare these fallen angels try to harm one they believed to my servant" Rias in anger says as she hits her desk.

"Rias-sempai I have heard about this stray priest before sicko even by fallen angel standards" Koneko says while Akeno bandages her arm.

"What did he do?" Kiba asks.

"He raped a nun" Koneko says as a silence comes other the room "And"

"Please I don't want to know the 'and'" Rias disgusted says to Koneko.

"Anyway if we are provoked anymore we are allowed to take action as this is a rouge group not a part of [Grigori] but be careful the group's leader is a six winged" Rias says try to un-shock everyone.

"Lady President a six wing is maybe just above you in a one on one fight and we probably would be busy fighting Stray exorcists and the other fallens" Akeno says worried.

"I know as much as I hate it this is the reason for the observer being sent here" Rias says.

(Outside the park Saturday)

"It's at times like this I live for" Issei says to himself.

"Hello Issei-san is that you" Asia says.

"Oh Asia I haven't seen you since you arrived in town how have you been?" Issei asks.

"Good their one at the church that I have been avoiding but they all try and do that" Asia says.

"Why" Issei asks 'Must be Freed'

"He tried to peep on the others in the showers before I arrived" Asia says embarrass.

"How he become a priest" Issei asks

"Don't know I heard his own father was one" Asia replies.

"Asia how long before you're needed back at the church?" Issei asks.

"Oh they told me to spend the day getting to know the town as it will be a bother to have someone keep showing me around" Asia replies.

"How about I help with that I have lived here since I was born so it's nothing" Issei says.

"Thank you Issei-san" Asia says smiling.

After spending time showing Asia around Issei and Asia came across a boy who had scrape his knee Asia heal it then told Issei about herself, then continuing by having lunch and then the arcade winning a stuff mouse toy for Asia. Issei had shown her all around town, so reviewing her way around town they were back at the park.

"Asia it's good to spend time with a friend isn't it" Issei says.

"Were friends" Asia says shocked.

"Of course we are" Issei says

"Then your my first friend ever" Asia says with tears in her eyes.

Walking up to Issei and Asia is Raynare in full nun attired.

"Kind Sir I'm sorry but it seems we need Sister Asia back at the church" politely says Raynare.

"Oh really guess this is bye for now Asia" Issei says.

"Thank you for leading our lost lamb around Sir" Raynare says holding his hands to slip him a note.

"Why your welcome" Issei playing along says.

After Asia and Raynare leave Issei reads the note.

"Well that's three months down the drain" Issei says darkly.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **A/n If you couldn't tell the scene with the game board tells Raynare is his archer piece. Next chapter the others will find out about Issei.**

Known pieces: Koneko-Sentinel | Raynare-Archer | Murayama-Knave | Katase-Knave

 **Unknown pieces: Lorry | Be?**

Used pieces: Berserker | Enchanter | Caster

 **Unused pieces: x7 Knave | Assassin | Warrior | Rider**

How to play Heroic spirits pt 3 how they move

Knave: same as pawn

Kaiser: same as king

Assassin and Archer: same as knight

Berserker: 3 front and back or side to side (like rook)

Caster: 3 diagonal (like bishop)

Sentinel and Warrior: 3 front or 2 diagonal front or 1 back

Rider: 3 front or 1 in any over

Enchanter: 2 diagonal or 1 front, back or side to side


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n hello thanks for reading this chapter you'll get to see a little of what Issei can do and what he is. During the Raiser arc I'm skipping most training scenes for flashbacks to how his piece joined him one will remain a mystery until the Holy swords arc.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(Place/Time change)

{Phone/Other form of commutation}

[Term/Item]

 **[Move]**

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

(Occult research clubroom)

The members of the Occult Research club were gathered Rias behind her desk while Akeno brewed tea Kiba sitting on one couch reading a book while Koneko sat across eating a hotdog.

"Koneko you tend not to come after school is something up" Akeno asks as she passes a cup of tea to her master.

"My neighbour is looking after her brothers' dog for the night so I came to ask if I could sleep here tonight" Koneko says before she starts eating again.

"I see that's a simply request yes just sleep on the couch" Rias says.

Suddenly a transport circle appeared on the floor no one knew the symbol but Koneko who silently says master as the other gasp and prepared for battle at the appearance of the circle.

"Who dares such rudeness to Rias Gremory?" Rias announces as a figure emerges from the circle.

"The observer that was called to watch you by the [Great Satan] Lucifer" Issei says fully emerged from the circle.

"What I was told you or anyone else wouldn't just tell us who you were" Rias says unable to understand what is happening.

"Master didn't you place me here to keep yourself off the radar why now?" Koneko asks her master.

"I'm about to do something that would reveal me nonmatter what so skipping some steps is quicker" Issei explaining himself.

"So I'm coming to then to help?" Koneko asks.

"Yea can't have the towns people get catch up, oh Lady Gremory please don't follow could be a problem if you are there" Issei says.

"Where?" Rias asks.

"The church" Issei responds.

(The abandoned church twenty minutes earlier)

"Prepare for the ritual" a shadow figured orders.

"Yes follow me Asia" Raynare says being Asia into a room.

"What's Raynare doing?" Freed asks.

"She making her look pretty something about how girls should die looking beautiful" the figure says.

Inside the room that Raynare brought Asia a large mirror and a rack filled up with dresses. Raynare looking like she is playing with a dress up doll holding dresses to Asia.

"Um Lady Raynare what are you doing?" Asia asks.

"If this ritual happens you'll die I've made a plan to save you so I'm making you a princess for the knight in shining armour" Raynare says finally picking an elegant green dress.

"So your stalling" Asia says.

"Pretty much" Raynare says as she then goes to pick out some shoes and jewelled necklace.

"Are you in any danger because of this?" Asia asks.

"Not at all I can get out anytime I want because I'm the strongest here just pretending to be weak, it's my friends that I'm worried about they could be killed anytime" Raynare says while placing a gold necklace with an emerald in it on Asia.

"Lady Raynare please not to fancy" Asia says sounding embarrassed.

"But I'm making you so great that your hero won't let you go to another man afterward" Raynare says teasing Asia.

"What" Asia says.

(Eighteen minutes later)

After waiting for Issei for a bit once Asia was dressed up Raynare knew that they couldn't wait any longer and had to start the ritual or their would become angry.

'I can tell Issei went to get Koneko so a barrier is made he'll be here in time' Raynare sensing her master thinks.

"You four go and guard if anyone comes to stop us" the figure demands.

"Yes" the fallen angels and Raynare answer.

(Outside the church)

"Um there's something I need to tell you guys" Raynare says.

"How you're stronger then brainless in there" the younger girl asks.

"How you aren't a fallen angel" the older girl asks.

"That you're Pregnant" the male asks.

Raynare punches the male in the face before turning to the girls.

"You two knew?" Raynare asks.

"When sending for help we were told about your true master" the older one says.

"So just let him through" the younger one says.

As if on cue Issei arrives then walks to the front door then Koneko right after him.

"Koneko-chan please knock" Issei asks before Koneko punches the doors off.

"Raynare wait here the Gremory's will probably be coming soon" Issei tells Raynare before walking into the church.

A large group of stray exorcists come out from hiding with the psychopath Freed leading them they jump to attack only to be knocked backed by the power Issei sent out or by a punch from Koneko.

"Koneko-chan handle these fodder I'm going down stairs for the nun and the boss" Issei says blasting the hidden passage open.

After heading down stairs Issei spots Asia chained to a cross wearing an emerald green dress white arm length gloves the gold necklace and light green fancy shoes with white thigh length socks.

"Issei-san what are you doing here?" Asia calls out.

"I'm the person called to save you, just so you know I meet you by pure chance before thing I wasn't meeting you on purpose" Issei answers.

"Save her you won't be able to leave here alive" the figure says coming out of the shadows show a man with black hair tied back a scar over his left eye and patch over his right wearing black armour over silver chainmail.

"Why, you are not even strong enough to take Raynare one on one how you going to bet me who worth twenty three of her in power" Issei says holding Asia in a bridal fashion.

"When did you, die by the hand of the strongest there is Almelo" the man says swinging a light spear trying to take Issei head.

"That's just sad I even espoused my neck for that" Issei commenting on how the spear shattered when it hit his neck.

Almelo in fear bursts out of the church and starts flying away. The fallen angels look on as the Gremory's arrive.

"I take it you looking for Master Rias Gremory" Raynare says as Koneko walks outside having beaten all of the exorcists or they had runaway.

"They probably are" Issei says appearing outside the church.

"Yes and we're here to find out what are you Hyoudou-san" Rias demands.

"OK oh Raynare you mind taking that guy out" Issei says before pointing to Almelo.

"That's easy [Downfall Dragon Bow]" Raynare says as a black bow with white dragon like markings form in her hand.

"He nearly three kilometres away how are you gonna hit him with a bow seventy five metres should be hard?" Akeno asks as Raynare readies the bow using an arrow she makes of light.

"Just so you know I can hit anything in thirteen kilometres to a centimetres difference" Raynare says letting the arrow go the arrow go straight to Almelo's head killing him.

"You already know I'm the observer but you should know I'm not a devil" Issei say to Rias who is still shocked by Raynare shoot.

"Y-yea" Rias replies

"My race is on good terms with both the devils and fallen angels also a non-aggression treaty with the angels" Issei says finally put Asia back on her feet.

"The only race like that is the Nephalem" Rias says before Issei sprouts eight white bat wings and grey feathers from his back.

"That is correct and for helping the devils with something I cannot tell you we were helped to create something like the [evil pieces] called the [heroic spirits] Koneko and Raynare are two of mine" Issei says noticing Asia looking tried.

"How many do you have?" Rias asks.

"Sorry Lady Gremory Asia here is looking tried so tomorrow we can have a better discussion" Issei says allowing Asia to lean on his shoulder.

"That would probably be better at lunch in my clubroom" Rias says before she and her peerage leave.

"You three should take the exorcists Koneko-chan knocked out and return to [Grigori]" Issei says to the fallen angels.

"Yea hope to meet you again Raynare" the older girl says.

"Asia I have a spare room you could use for a week until you know what will happen" Issei says to Asia.

"I me and Koneko will sleep where we always do at your house" Raynare asks.

"Yea remember Asia will be there to" Issei says warning Raynare

(Issei's house)

"This room belongs to another member of my [heroic spirits] she like you was raised by the church so it should be comfy for you, oh don't worry I asked her if she's ok with you using it" Issei says showing Asia a room with a desk with a bible on top of it with paintings of saints hanging on the wall.

"Thank you sorry to be a bother" Asia says bowing.

"Don't be there's something I wanted to talk to you about but it can wait till morning" Issei says shutting the door.

As Issei walks into his bedroom he finds Koneko on his bed wearing a loose fitting see-thought Kimono **A/n the clothes from the cosplay contest season 3** fingering herself. Raynare was on the floor in a nurse's outfit groping her own breasts.

"Raynare you're first you haven had any in a while" Issei says going over to Raynare then taking his pants off.

"Thank you master" Raynare says as Issei inserts himself into her.

(Ten minutes later)

Issei is sitting on his bed Koneko thrusting herself on his dick rubbing their chests together. Raynare is on the floor with so of Issei's cum leaking from her pussy all of a sudden a knock at the door is heard.

"Um Issei-san I've been looking for Raynare but can't find her room I keep hearing thumping from you room so I wanted to know what was happening?" Asia asks.

"I sleep in this room Asia don't worry about the thumping that's natural" Raynare says which makes Asia open the door.

Before Issei can say anything Koneko kisses him holding him in not letting him forget who he is inside of at the moment. Issei starts thrusting himself causing Koneko to cum as he releases inside her.

"You three are before getting married" Asia says dazed.

"To a Nephalem marriage is just used to say that they will have the first child this is normal" Issei states.

"In fact I was going to ask you to become one of one of my [heroic spirits] later but I might as well ask now" Issei says pulling a chariot shaped piece from the drawer.

"I will you're my first friend" Asia says to Issei before kissing him.

"Then in the name of Issei Hyoudou I reincarnate you Asia Argento to serve my as family under the role as [Rider]" Issei says placing the piece into a magic circle in front of Asia's chest.

As the circle disappears a pair of white bat wings sprout from Asia's back.

"do you want to join in" Issei says pulling Asia close to him.

Asia takes her night grown off and lets it fall to the floor "Yes" Asia says kissing Issei.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **A/n I choose the Rider piece for Asia because of the dragon taming next chapter Issei explains and familiar forest.**

Known pieces: Koneko-Sentinel | Raynare-Archer | Asia-Rider | Murayama-Knave | Katase-Knave

 **Unknown pieces: Lorry | Be?**

 **Used pieces | Caster | Enchanter**

Unused pieces: Assassin | Knave x7 | Warrior

How to play heroic spirits pt 4 what they do

The pieces have a skill that uses you turn but helps

Knave: if a two rows or more ahead of starting square can promote into a piece to the right or left (opponents' pieces work to)

Assassin: can take one piece it jumps over moves front or back movement first

Archer: can take one piece it jumps over side to side movement first

Sentinel: can switch places with a piece to the front back or sides to prevent that piece being taken (you will have this piece taken instead)

Warrior: can switch places with a piece diagonally to prevent that piece being taken (you will have this piece taken instead)

Enchanter: add one movement to pieces next to it (a knave can move two squares instead of one)

The others don't have skills


End file.
